tempo_videofandomcom-20200214-history
Fun Song Factory
Fun Song Factory was released by Tempo Pre-School in 5th December 1994, 13th November 1995, It got re-released by Tempo Pre-School on 18th November 1996 and it got re-released by Universal in 18th March 2002. |re-release date = |running time = 66 minutes|catalogue number = 975828 905 6953|rating = }} Presenters *Dave Benson Phillips *Sarah Davison *Iain Lauchlan Others *Lucy Tuck *Paul Hicks *Shantel Boothe *Alex Henry *Katie Hunter *Rebecca Herod *Dayle Hodge *Katie Lewis Songs * Fun Song Factory Opening Theme * If You're Happy and You Know It * One Finger, One Thumb * Head, Shoulders, Knees and Toes * Music Man * The Wheels on the Bus * I Hear Thunder (to the tune of "Frere Jacques (Brother John)") * Sing a Song of Sixpence * Hickory Dickory Dock * Mary Mary Quite Contrary * Polly Put the Kettle On * Little Bo Peep * The Grand Old Duke of York * Round and Round the Garden * Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear * Hokey Cokey * 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 * Five Little Speckled Frogs * Yellow Submarine (by '''The Beatles)'' ' * Postman Pat ''(From the 1981 TV series) * Sleeping Bunnies * Peter Rabbit * Tommy Thumb * Two Fat Gentlemen * Miss Polly Had a Dolly * Incy Wincy Spider * Wiggly Woo * Ten Fat Sausages (to the tune of "Ten Green Bottles") * Twinkle Twinkle Little Star * Five Little Ducks Went Swimming One Day * Dingle Dangle Scarecrow * Cows in the Kitchen (to the tune of "Skip to My Lou") * Old MacDonald Had a Farm * Fun Song Factory Closing Theme Trailers and info 1995 Re-release * The Tempo Pre-School video promo from 1995 plus "Fun Song Factory" advert 1996 Re-release * The Tempo Pre-School video promo from 1995 plus "Fun Song Factory" advert * The "The Happy Birthday Video" video trailer of 1996 * The "Bedtime Stories" video trailer of 1996 2002 Re-release (Universal) * Universal Kids UK VHS Promo (2002) (The Adventures of the Wishing Chair, The Magic of the Faraway Tree, Grabbit the Rabbit, Bagpuss, The Very Hungry Caterpillar, Dennis the Menace, Clangers, Letterland: Detective Dippy Duck, Paddington Bear, An Audience with Sooty, Felix the Cat and The Fun Song Factory) (Out Now from Universal Video) * Maisy Mouse UK VHS Promo (2002) (Yours to Own on Video) Category:Fun Song Factory Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:Tempo Pre-School Category:Children's Videos by Tempo Video Category:UK VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:Children's Videos from Tempo Video Category:Abbey Home Entertainment Category:VHS videos with Tempo Pre-School and Fun Song Factory UK VHS advert from 1995 Category:Pre-School Learning Alliance Category:Postman Pat Category:Ken Barrie (Postman Pat Narrator) Category:SuperTed Category:Peter Hawkins (SuperTed Narrator) Category:Rupert Bear Category:Dusty The Dinosaur Category:VHS Videos with The Happy Birthday Video UK VHS trailer Category:VHS Videos with Bedtime Stories UK VHS trailer Category:VHS Videos with Universal Kids UK VHS promo from 2001 Category:VHS Videos with Maisy Mouse UK VHS promo from 2001 Category:Pre-School Playgroups Association Category:Iain Lauchlan Category:Sarah Davison Category:Dave Benson Phillips Category:2001 VHS Releases Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:2002 VHS Releases